


Cheap Furniture

by devilcouldweep



Series: Green with Envy [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: Nero, who was really just trying to lie down and relax, gets sucked into a competition for dominance that leads to the demise of  Dante's bed frame. What happens next will blow your mind.





	Cheap Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [廉价家具](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393131) by [LadyMoyuwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan)



> Read those damn tags before you read this fic please.

It had been a really, really long day for Nero. He completed a tedious mission nearby the main Devil May Cry office, and just wanted to unwind. As Nico drove them back to HQ, he imagined finally getting to put his feet up.

_ Dante would rub his shoulders, sensual in everything he did, and reach around to Nero’s front to grasp at his full chest. He’d pinch his nipples, causing Nero to squirm, but he would just laugh and kiss his neck. _

_ Eventually, Dante would grind up against Nero’s backside while rubbing his cock through his loose pants. He would whisper the things he wanted to do to him while he was away. _

_ Nero would admit how much he wanted it too, letting out deep breathy moans each time Dante rubbed a particularly sensitive spot. He imagined Dante kissing a trail down his muscular back, each time going lower and lower until… _

“We’re here, lover boy!” Nico declared, waking Nero from his quiet daydream. He looked over at her from the passenger seat as she lit a cigarette.

“Who you callin’ lover boy?” Nero snapped.

“Only the guy who popped a stiffy thinkin’ about  _ you know who  _ in the passenger seat of my van!!” She fired back.

“Oh, shut it,” Nero griped, trying to subtly angle his coat over his crotch. “How many times have I caught you and Lady in here again?”

Nico took a long drag from her cigarette. “Now, don’t you go chattering about things that take place in this van. First rule of Nico’s van?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t talk about Nico’s van. Got it!” Nero said sarcastically, making his way out. He had more important things to get to.

“Use protection!” Nico said cheerfully.

Nero slammed the door on her.

He strode up to the building fully expecting to be greeted by his favorite uncle with open legs, when the door to the entrance swung wide open and the man himself walked right past him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Dante called out in a breezy greeting.

“Dante! Where you headed?” Nero called back. He tried to sound casual but the annoyance in his voice was clear.

“Gonna ask Nico for a lift. Just got a call about an outbreak ‘round the outer edge of Redgrave,” Dante said. He looked back and tossed Nero a knowing look. “See ya!”

Dante pointed a finger gun into the air in goodbye and then boarded the van, which zoomed off after a few seconds.

Nero’s plans to unwind with Dante were suddenly not possible. He huffed in frustration, pacing into the building with new intent. 

He threw his coat onto the hook, kicked his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs, barged into Dante’s empty room and tossed his worn sweater onto the floor. Nero face planted into the big bed, sighing at the feeling of finally just laying down.

As he heaved his big breath, he could smell Dante’s smokey scent on the sheets. His  _ and  _ Vergil’s. Nero got worked up over the smell of both of them, but he didn’t like to share Dante.

He slipped a hand between his crotch and the mattress and thrust against his palm lazily, thinking of Dante sprawled out in this very same bed. He had seen him like that many times before, so it was easy to picture as he took another deep inhale.

Nero softly gasped, picturing Dante laying on his back in the nude with his large thighs spread towards the door. Anyone who walked into his room would see him stroking himself; it was an open invitation as Dante liked to call it.

The thought of it caused Nero to drip precum all over his loose pants. He felt a stain starting to form on the front, and his face felt warm. He squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on his fantasy.

_ Dante would have his head back on the pillows, breathing steadily. The strong muscles in his neck would be on display. He’d hold his cock in one hand, pumping it in full strokes, taking his time. The other hand would lazily roam all over, giving his balls a firm squeeze and occasionally rubbing a perky nipple. _

_ He would gasp now and then as he casually got acquainted with himself. It was a routine. _

_ He would use his thumb to tease the head of his cock, causing him to groan sharply. _

_ When he was ready, he would grab the bottle of lube that he’d thrown haphazardly onto the sheets, and that would be when Vergil walked in-- _

Nero groaned, frustrated at the thought of Vergil in this bed with Dante yet again. If only his scent wasn’t smothered all over the sheets, then he could just enjoy his daydream in peace. He rolled off of his stomach onto his side and lowered his waistband around his thighs.

He began to tug his cock languidly, still just trying to relax. He huffed, feeling the relief as he allowed himself some friction. Nero’s toes curled as he resumed his imagination.

_ Vergil would perch himself on the end of the bed and stare at Dante intently, waiting patiently to make his move. Dante would smile that expectant smile of his, knowing all along that Vergil would appear, and begin to finger himself with his slicked up fingers. _

_ He would have to prop himself up on an elbow and reach around his back to get his fingers in as deeply as he could. Dante’s breaths would come in much quicker as he treated himself to the perfect pace, all the while still jerking off. _

_ He always knew exactly how to touch himself and he would take greater pleasure in showing that to someone else. Especially Vergil. _

_ Yes, Dante loved to be watched by his brother. _

_ Vergil would smirk at Dante and scoot up onto the bed, sitting between his brother’s thighs to get the best view. _

_ “Dante,” Vergil would say in his deep rasp. All he had to do was say his name for Dante to understand he was not permitted to stop fucking his hands.  _

_ Vergil wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of Dante as he rubbed his cock in one hand and fingered himself with the other. He would be listening intently to every moan that escaped Dante. _

_ “You always loved doing this, brother,” Vergil could say. _

_ “Yeah,” Dante would willingly admit with a puff of air. “I wanted you to find me like this.” _

Nero was now on his back, pumping himself vigorously to the idea of Dante saying something so hot.

“Dante,” he whispered as he tightly clutched the sheets. His scent was not enough. He really wished the old man didn’t have to leave. Nero wanted to sit in Dante’s lap and ride him until neither could cum anymore.

Despite that, Nero felt his release drawing near. He began to openly gasp and pant.

As he got closer and closer to the edge, that was when the object of his fantasy walked into the large room, the creaky door loudly warning Nero of their presence. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right person.

Vergil. He was naked and looked a little wet, as if he had just gotten done soaking in the tub. He leisurely held a glass of wine in his hand. He was doing some relaxing of his own, it seemed.

Nero stopped stroking himself and groaned in frustration, irrationally disappointed that for some reason it wasn’t Dante who turned back around just for him. He looked up at his father who leered openly at him.

“Well, well,” he observed Nero in his revealing position. “Using Dante's scent to masturbate?”

If Nero felt embarrassed, he didn't show it. He looked back at Vergil defiantly

“Does it bother you?” He challenged.

Just like in his fantasy, Vergil took a seat at the end of the bed and observed, gently sipping his glass. 

“No, don't let me interrupt you,” he reassured. “I hope you're enjoying my scent as well, Nero,” He added, somewhat arrogant since he knew Nero would undoubtedly be picking it up whether he liked it or not..

“Yeah,” Nero admitted, slowly beginning to stroke himself again. He realized there was no need to rush. “I couldn't keep you out of my thoughts… No matter how hard I tried.”

“Mhm,” Vergil hummed with pleasure. “Thinking of your father in such a way… dirty boy,” he praised.

Nero could see he was affecting Vergil already. His cock stood to attention as he watched Nero jerk himself off at that slow, slow pace.

“You like it,” Nero accused, rolling his hips for his father. 

“Tell me what his scent does to you, Nero,” Vergil probed. 

Nero meant to make a snide comment about how Vergil was not his therapist, but he felt too weak to do so. The order gave him such a deep, sexual charge that he almost could not help himself from answering.

“It drives me  _ crazy _ ,” Nero admitted. “The thought of both of you-- I  _ hate  _ it…” He growled out.

“You’re jealous,” Vergil announced. “How sweet. You want to keep him to yourself.”

“ _ Yes,” _ Nero agreed, moaning his answer. “He was  _ mine.” _

“Oh, Nero…” Vergil cooed, nursing his drink and watching his son very closely. “ _ He was never yours.” _

_ “ _ Sh-shut up…!!” He gasped, voice cracking. “I can’t get enough of what I need with you around.”

“Did you picture Dante and I in this bed, Nero? Can you smell our sex on these sheets? When you entered this room, did you even picture the way Dante was spread open for me?” Vergil asked, drawing out his words slowly and teasingly.

“ _ Yes…” _

“Good boy. Know that we were here while you were away. Dante couldn’t resist fucking himself open for me, just as I could not resist driving him into this bed…  _ And he loved it.” _

“Just be quiet,” Nero begged. He didn’t realize that he was now rubbing himself with more vigor at the thoughts Vergil was putting in his head.

“Dante thrust himself back onto me so desperately I thought we might break the bed frame. Then, he pleaded with me to cum inside him. I found myself unable to deny him. I filled him up with so much hot cum that he left with it leaking down his thigh. Nero, can you picture this?”

“God, yes… Yes, I’m picturing it right now,” He breathed. “I wish that had been me today,” He confessed. “I  _ need.. _ .”

Nero left that thought unfinished. It sent a shiver down his back.

Vergil quickly gulped down the remainder of his wine and set the glass on the floor. Then, he reached up and pulled Nero's pants off the rest of the way.

They were both naked now. There were no barriers between them. Vergil leaned over his son and presented him with a controlling aura.

“I can make you feel like Dante did,” he promised.

Nero whined, almost like an animal. All he could do was nod his head. He felt strangled by the mere thought of it.

“Be a dear and grab the lube from under the pillow, would you?” He said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Nero breathed, doing as he was told with barely contained excitement. Vergil wasn’t Dante, but he sure as hell had a big cock to sit on.

“Good boy,” Vergil soothed once more. He stroked a hand against Nero’s face, strangely more comforting than normal. Must’ve been the wine working its magic.

Vergil got his fingers slick with lube and then wasted no time pressing two of them into Nero, who couldn't contain his voice at the sensation.

Nero spread his legs as far as he could to try and deepen the feeling, vigorously rubbing the whole length of his shaft over and over.

His father bent even further over him, placing kisses all over his heaving chest. Nero could smell the wine on his breath. Vergil rubbed his nose sweetly against Nero’s sweaty skin. It made Nero remember what it was like to be with V.

V was Vergil’s human half, so perhaps when he drank, that part of himself became more available.

That, or perhaps this was just how he treated Dante. He did, after all, promise to treat Nero the same.

The feeling of his Vergil’s thick fingers along with his own fast strokes was quickly bringing him to the edge. He no longer needed Dante's scent with his father's help.

Vergil surprised Nero by swatting his frantic, beating hand away. He bent over so he could take Nero’s full length into his mouth, looking up at his own son with those clear, blue eyes. He looked dazzling with his lips wrapped around Nero’s thick cock.

He felt the head of his dick ram against the back of Vergil’s throat. Nero paid close attention to his hollowed cheeks, the sweat collecting on his brow, and any pristine hair that fell out of place.

Vergil looked just like Dante.

“Shit,” Nero swore. “I'm going to cum, Daddy...” 

Nero became overpowered by his orgasm, shooting hot cum into Vergil's willing mouth. Nero moaned loudly both at the sight and the sensation, looking on as Vergil licked his lips.

“Look what you did,” Vergil chastised. He used his finger to scoop stray cum off of his chest into his mouth. That made Nero’s cock throb.

“Didn't ask you to sit in the splash zone, did I?” Nero groaned back.

He didn't get a chance to enjoy his post-orgasm glow because Vergil was still finger fucking him with gusto.

“Quiet.  _ This _ is what you need from me, right?” Vergil sat up and put his blushing cock on display for Nero, who became visibly more turned on at the sight of it. Nero was being driven mad by his own father.

“Yes, I need it,” Nero pleaded.

“Need what?” Vergil asked, arrogantly pretending he had not heard properly.

“I need you to fuck me,” Nero cried.

“Then so be it,” Vergil smirked.

Nero didn't notice Vergil lubing himself up. Only when he shoved his whole length in did he realize how far things had gone.

Not that he minded. Dante's doppelganger was more than sufficient as a substitute. He was amazing.

Nero moaned loudly as Vergil began to work him over. He was already sweaty from the long teasing talk they had moments before, but now things were heating up.

He tried to arch his hips back up into every powerful thrust, the bed frame creaking treacherously just as it had in Vergil's recollection.

Nero felt his heart in his throat and he could not think straight. Every time Vergil pounded into him sent him deeper into an addictive dizzy spell.

With his mind in a haze, Nero desperately gripped at Vergil's body. He appeared to be carved from marble. His pale skin looked radiant in the dimly lit room. 

“Don't stop, Daddy,” Nero begged, unable to catch his breath. 

“I will not be done with you for quite some time, pet,” Vergil declared, breaths coming heavy. “You can count on that.”

Nero whined at the thought of being held captive all night by this sex crazed man.

“God, yes… That's it, right there,” Nero continued to plead. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Nero? You want Daddy to keep going?” 

“ _ Never stop _ ,” Nero gritted out. He lifted himself off of the bed and flipped them over so he was sitting in his father's lap.

Nero rode Vergil with his hands planted firmly on his broad chest. Vergil looked up at him with possessive eyes. He gripped Nero's hips and thrusted from below, rubbing his insides as hard as he possibly could.

Nero began howling. It was likely he could be heard from outside the building, but he didn't care. He felt so high from being with Vergil like he was.

He expertly rolled his hips so that Vergil could hit his sweetest spot each and every time. It was a skill he learned with Dante's help.

His cock was bobbing between their warm bodies, dripping precum everywhere. 

Nero could not possibly last much longer.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Nero swore, drawing out the word as he started to see stars. His eyes teared up and he felt something come over him that he'd never felt before.

His orgasm exploded between them and Nero began to openly weep. The feeling was so overwhelming that he just could not contain it. 

Vergil kept fucking him without mercy.

“Go on and cry, Nero. I'm going to enjoy making you submit.”

He had to roll Nero over so they were both laying on their sides. Vergil held Nero's leg up for him, shoving himself into his tight hole over and over again.

Nero couldn't stop twitching. He was fully overstimulated.

He used his newly human hand to reach back and grasp at Vergil by the hip. Nero felt the last of his tears leak off of his nose onto Dante’s pillows; they were shaken off by the force of Vergil’s movements. 

He reached up to roughly grip Vergil’s hair, and forced his ass back into each and every thrust. Nero would compete with Vergil until he fell unconscious.

Vergil laughed like a crazy person at the treatment, too lost in the act for anything much more dignified. He pressed his face into Nero’s neck and inhaled. Nero felt him lick a wet strip up his toned back.

“I am going to fill you to the  _ brim _ ,” Vergil promised, voice sounding grave. 

He thrusted erratically into Nero’s tight hole, until he finally came. He felt the warm liquid engulf his cock and then slowly get pushed out as he spent his final thrusts. Vergil left his flagging cock inside of Nero as he pulled him flush against his chest.

“D-Daddy…” Nero moaned, broken sounding. He sighed heavily at the feeling. There was cum all over his legs despite Vergil never pulling out.

“Nero,” Vergil said in a soft, praising tone. “Once again, I have made you forget about Dante.”

Nero sucked his teeth at the notion but didn’t refute him. He was right, after all, if only briefly.

“Don’t start with that now,” Nero said, tired and content. This was the relaxation he’d needed all day...

They both heard something creak, and then suddenly they were dropped about two feet closer to the ground. A loud crashing sound filled the room, and Nero realized Dante’s piece of shit bed frame finally gave out.

“Awe, shit… You weren’t kidding about the bed frame earlier,” Nero half-heartedly swore; at the same time Vergil cursed Dante’s name. Dante would have to deal with this later. Nero just couldn’t catch a break today. He started to get up out of bed, but the Vergil pulled him back down.

“Wait,” He said quietly. Nero surely had his most charming, confused face on as he did as he was told. Then he heard it.

Downstairs, the old door alerted the whole street of its opening by squealing against its rusty hinges and a pair of heavy footfalls banged up the stairs.

Nero looked back at Vergil to see his mischievous smirk, and grinned back in turn. That was when the door swung open.

“Hello again, brother,” Vergil greeted in his dark drawl.

“...Jesus!” Dante complained, taking in the scene in front of him. “I’m happy you two are getting along but do you have to fuck up the furniture?”

“Sorry, Dante,” Nero said unapologetically. “Maybe if you weren’t so damn cheap.”

“I resent that!”

“Why have you come back so soon?” Vergil interrupted, the only one asking the real questions.

“The call was a fluke. The lady had pigeons in the attic. Thought they were demons,” Dante shrugged, leaning against the doorway. “It’s almost like I could’ve taken the whole day off.”

Nero would have normally been pissed, but instead he continued to lay there in bliss. 

But not for long.

Vergil pulled him up so that Nero was laying on the older man’s chest, soft cock still stuffed inside. He held Nero’s legs up so Dante could get a good look at what he’d missed out on.

“Woah-  _ Vergil! _ ” He protested.

This had been the act that was the final straw for the bed frame, and Vergil was proudly presenting it to Dante, who looked on at them with an amused expression.

“Brother, do you see what I have here?” Vergil asked over Nero’s shoulder. 

“You kept him warm for me,” Dante smiled, sauntering over to the collapsed bed, tossing his jacket onto the floor somewhere and admiring the view.

“Dante...” Nero pouted up at him. Dante really did leave Nero hanging after all.

“I’m sorry, Kiddo. I needed money to fix my fucked up bed frame…” Dante trailed off, joking and distracted. He got onto the bed and leaned over Nero and Vergil, his two favorites.

They fought for attention all the time, but found pieces of what they were looking for in each other. Dante somehow seemed to know this better than them, despite how aloof he acted about it.

Dante huffed out a cocky laugh, and surprised both Vergil and Nero by swiping his tongue flatly against Vergil’s balls, up his softened cock to Nero’s wet hole, finally giving Nero’s balls an appreciative suck.

The pair both moaned at the touch, Nero squirming with need as Vergil seemed to get hard inside of him. 

Without warning Dante sucked Nero’s whole length into his mouth. He ran his large, warm hands all over Nero’s sweaty torso as he gulped him down, as if he couldn’t resist touching him everywhere.

That made Nero feel  _ so  _ good.

“F-fuck!” Nero yelped. He arched his hips further into Dante’s mouth, but ended up almost pulling Vergil’s half hard dick out. Nero, not wanting to feel empty, sat back down against it only to be further away from the warmth of Dante’s mouth.

The trio all moaned from the intense scene Dante created.

Nero rested his head back on Vergil’s shoulder as the older man set a watchful eye on Dante, who somehow fit Nero’s massive, leaking prick all the way into his throat. His nose pressed into Nero’s pubic hairs with the amount he was able to swallow.

Vergil, now fully hard, began to fuck Nero as if he never stopped in the first place, completely revived by Dante’s presence. His thrusting forced Nero even deeper into Dante’s throat and the two got to enjoy his sweet, suffering little choking sounds.

Nero could not stop swearing, quickly becoming overstimulated once again. 

“Poor thing,” Vergil whispered huskily into Nero’s neck, placing a hand over his throat. “You must feel so worn down. That’s just too bad.”

Nero cried out at Vergil’s lack of sympathy, feeling so full, so deliciously close to the edge.

Dante pulled Nero’s cock out of his throat with a wet sound and a gasp. Nero whined loudly at the loss.

“Oh, babe,” He panted, sitting between Nero’s legs. “I’m going to spread you further,” Dante vowed.

“ _ Dante,  _ please…” Nero begged for the second time that day. He couldn’t seem to help himself when it came to these twins.

“Love when you say my name like that, babe,” Dante winked at Nero. The poor kid was so overwhelmed. “Ready, Vergil?”

“Yes,” Vergil hissed.

Dante used his fingers to help pry his fat cock into Nero’s already tight ass. He sunk in slowly, causing all three of them to moan and groan.

“Is this what you wanted, Nero?” Vergil asked, mocking but somehow not uncaring.

“Yes, Daddy…!”

Dante exhaled deeply, fully sheathed inside of Nero. He could feel Vergil’s dick pressed tightly against his own; it was throbbing. Then, without much hesitation at all, Dante set the pace for all three of them.

He and Vergil began to thrust into Nero in unison, driving the younger man insane.

Nero felt his eyes prick with tears.

“Oh, God,” He cried over and over, unable to say much else aside from their names.

Dante leaned over as he selfishly pounded away at Nero and kissed his weeping lips. Nero wasn’t aware of it, but Dante kissed him while looking at Vergil, who watched with a mixture of fascination and jealousy.

“You’re so good, Nero,” He grunted, sweating with exertion.

When Dante had enough of kissing Nero, he leaned over even further and kissed Vergil, who had never acted more touch starved than he had right then. He craned his face up almost desperately.

“ _ Dante.. _ .” He murmured against his lips. Nero couldn’t get a thought out of his head if he tried, but he was aware of words left unsaid between Dante and Vergil. He felt jealousy wash over him as well.

“I c-can’t-- I’m going to-” Nero warned incoherently.

Dante and Vergil knew what that meant. They continued to fuck Nero into oblivion, staring each other down as Nero screwed his eyes shut in what was the most intense orgasm he’d probably ever had.

His cum shot so far that some of it had hit Dante in the chin, causing him to laugh lightheartedly.

“You’re such a  _ good boy _ , Nero,” Dante praised, sounding close to finishing himself. Dante didn’t actually know how in love Nero was with the sound of his own name.

“Dante,” Vergil called him from behind. “You feel it, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dante affirmed huskily. “ _ Let’s finish this.” _

In some way that Nero could not understand, Dante and Vergil began to fuck him even harder than before. All three were left gasping, shivering, and sweating profusely.

“ _ Dante,” _ Vergil pleaded, squeezing Nero’s hips with bruising pressure.

“That’s it, Vergil…  _ Ah,  _ just cum for us…!” Dante coaxed. He had a way with words.

Nero could feel both of their pricks pulsing hotly inside of himself as the hot liquids leaked all over the place. Nero could hardly think. He was so fucked out.

Dante and Vergil pulled their cocks out of Nero, and then he was empty for the first time in what felt like hours. He whined like a dog.

Dante pulled Nero in close, a huge fan of intimacy after sex.

“Come on, Vergil. You know you want in on this,” Dante said teasingly, tiredly.

“Hmph,” Was his only response, equally tired as he pressed himself up against Nero’s sweaty back. He could sometimes be obedient when it came to Dante.

For a long time the only sound in the room was their heaving breaths, but eventually everything calmed down. The sound of gentle snoring filled the room. Dante and Vergil, who had been resting their eyes, both opened them to find Nero passed out from a long, long day.

He finally was able to relax.

“Guess it’s bedtime,” Dante declared, quiet so as not to disturb Nero.

“Hm,” Vergil hummed in agreement.

There was silence between them for a short while.

“Dante, do you know how this boy loves you?” Vergil quietly questioned.

“Well…” Dante started, unsure how to properly answer. “Yes, I do. We don’t talk about it.”

“Mhm,” Vergil hummed once more, this time noncommittal. It seemed it really  _ was  _ bedtime.

“Nero knows how I feel about him,” Dante whispered, perhaps not sure of himself. “For now, it’s lights out.”

He laid there with his two favorites, and wondered about what Vergil had to say, just as he had so many times before in childhood. For now, he supposed he would just worry about the damn bed frame for the time being.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
